bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Annaqtjoey
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Visored page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 15:29, 16 January 2012 Edits This site is taking the stance that the Visoreds have regained their former statuses given that Love wasn't shown and Komamura was, this means they all regained their positions and he didn't due to his position being currently filled!! Stop edit warring or you will be blocked due to the counterproductive atmosphere it entails!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Again this is the stance we are taking, stop edit warring and sign your posts like it says to!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::We have all read the manga several times and discussed this issue and decided what to list!! It doesn't make sense that they would lead separate Divisions when Kensei's tattoo alone shows his love for the 9th Division!! Again, the fact that Love wasn't shown as a Captain and yet the other Visoreds were shows that they were promoted to their former positions which were Empty while Love wasn't because his wasn't empty!! This is the position that the site is taking after discussion because it makes sense!! You can still contribute but edit warring over an issue that has been discussed and determined is not the way to contribute positively here!! If you still have an issue with it you can open a discussion on the Visored's talk page or in a forum but edit warring is no-no!! And please sign you posts on people's talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) in future!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:10, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Also to point out the fact that Rose, Shinji and Kensei are all former captains of the 3rd, 5th and 9th divisions. All those divisions are currently open. First it is illogical to assume that they would assume the captains position of another division then the one they are deeply associated with having knowledge of its workings and and so forth. On top of that Rose is seen standing in the 3rd division spot across from Sui-feng when Ichigo arrives to talk to Yamamoto. There is nothing fan based about any of that. The position placement is logically clear, unless you can back up why shinji would become captain of a division he knows nothing about and has no connection to, when the division he was previously captain of is open to to take. Being a captain is not just about qualification the person in question has to choose the position and accept it. They arent just arbitrarily placed into it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Further to that, contrary to what you wrote on Shinji Hirako's page, Hirako is shown with his back presented and it clearly identifies him as the 5th Division's captain. Also, Kensei is wearing the sleeveless uniform of the 9th Division as seen worn by Hisagi and Tosen. On a separate note, when editing in future could you please avoid writing things like "Kubo haven't drawn them" in articles. As per the Manual of Style we try to not to use out of universe phrases such as that in the character articles. Thanks 17:07, January 16, 2012 (UTC)